


All in a Day's Work

by pluutonic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hallucinations, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluutonic/pseuds/pluutonic
Summary: Exhaustion does some funny things to the mind... and body...Keith gets it.





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> yoyoyoyo i'm back bbys  
> ok so like lance isn't actually in this but keith starts to.... imagine some stuff... also this was written before i finished season 4 so lotor's role... hhhhh  
> go scream ideas at me on tumblr blease i need help ily @extilia

There was a soft _fwump_ as Keith's heavy body landed on his lush sheets. His body ached, not only from training, but the stress of consistent attacks from the Galra. In the past week or so, there had been 4 battles against small battalions of Lotor's.

They were all absolutely exhausted, but thankfully none of the paladins had been beat up too badly. Keith had come out with a few minor bruises and scrapes, but nothing serious enough to warrant a trip to the pods. Instead, he had made his way over to his room, and was now laying in his bed.

He sighed and raked a hand through his course hair, letting his eyes slip shut. He thought back to the most recent fight, recalling the maneuvers and swift attacks he and the other paladins did. He had to admit, he saw some great moves out there. Pidge was as nimble as ever, Hunk blocked an attack that would have hit Keith, and Lance...

He had done amazingly, Keith conceded. He'd frozen dozens of Galra ships, then came down upon them with power Keith had never quite seen from Lance before.

Who would've guessed that Keith would ever say that Lance had done something well. Being "nemeses" and whatnot, it was expected that Keith would never praise Lance or his abilities. However, Keith never agreed with being Lance's opponent in anything. He actually respected Lance quite a bit, even though he could be such an arrogant quiznak. He'd never admit his admiration of Lance out loud though, Keith still had his dignity.

Suddenly, the urge to stretch took over Keith's body, and he twisted in just the right way to soothe that urge. A groan tumbled out of his mouth as his hips swiveled in just the right way, causing a heated twist in his stomach.

Keith simply moved with his body's wants, and began to slide his hands all over his body. His arms, stomach, legs, neck... until he made his way down to his now tight pants. Another sigh escaped him as he palmed himself, reveling in his time to relax.

As he worked deft fingers over his straining bulge, his other hand made his way up his chest to rub lightly on his nipple. His dull nails dragged over the dusty pink nubs, pulling them lightly and making him shiver.

He couldn’t believe he was about to jerk to Lance. What the fuck.

Keith mentally shrugged and freed his hard cock from his tight jeans, pumping it with his right hand as he continued his play with nipples with the left.

Lance... he couldn’t help but imagine the other paladin, under him and crying as Keith pounded him, on top and riding Keith with newly discovered dominance, even Keith slamming the other up against a wall in the castle and taking him no matter where they were... His dick began to weep precome and Keith groaned at his own lewd thoughts that were clouding his mind.

Keith then jerked his wrist roughly, pumping faster. His mind raced through every situation he could think of. 

Fucking Lance in his lion. Fucking Lance on the castle’s dining room table. Fucking Lance in front of his idol, Shiro. Fucking Lance with Shiro? He couldn’t keep up with his thoughts as they brought him closer and closer to the edge.

His teeth dug into his already bitten-red lip, drawing blood, as he bucked into his hand. The other hand at his nipple harshly tugged on one, forcing a sweet gasp out of the teen.

Lance, Lance, his head was full of the other teen. He wanted him, needed him, would do anything for him. As he climbed toward climax, his mind began to blank out until all he could think of was Lance being here, in this moment, using his long fingers to touch Keith. The Lance in Keith’s mind grinned mischievously, jerking Keith off quickly, fingers gliding over the sensitive glans of the head.

Fake-Lance spoke.

 _“Come for me, baby.”_

And with that, Keith came, his painfully hard dick shooting out whatever it could. It spilled over Keith’s knuckles as he slowly came out of his delusion. His breath slowed and his eyelashes fluttered open, reality seeping in.

He just jerked off to Lance. Lance Mc-Fucking-Clain.

Quiznak.


End file.
